A Guardian's Family
by Identicality
Summary: When Jack Frost stumbles into North's home bleeding and falls unconscious moments later, North takes care of Jack, and a family is formed in the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I just borrow them and torte them for my and others amusement and enjoyment. **

* * *

It was a dark and chilly night at Santoff Clausen the night that the Guardian of Fun came tumbling into the room with the globe bleeding out of many unseen wounds. Jack mumbled a couple of indecipherable words and promptly crumpled to the floor.

North saw him fall and went running towards him and caught the mischievous spirit before he hit the floor. North picked him up, noticing that Jack was vey light, and carried him to the room that was designated as Jack's. As soon as he reached Jack's room, he had Phil, who followed him, to go get the first-aid kit. While he waited, he began to examine Jack to know what do with his injuries. Based on what he could see, Jack had several major cuts on his arms and legs, a large gash running across his face from forehead to the base of his left cheek, and Jack's feet had various scrapes across them.

North gently slid Jack's hoodie off his thin form and couldn't help but let a sound of surprise out. Jack had so many scars on his torso and he was so thin! North was just beginning to inspect the cuts on Jack's arms when Phil came back with the first-aid kit and quickly left the room again. Phil knew North would not need help and knew he wanted to be alone. North began to work on Jack's many wounds. He put antiseptic on the cuts and gashes and tightly wrapped all of them, especially the gash on his head. Once he was done with that, he made sure Jack had no broken bones. He gently pressed on all his limbs and just as he thought there were no broken bones, he heard a faint whimper as he pushed down on the lower section of his ribs. North sighed. He wished Jack didn't have this happen to him. He tightly wrapped Jack's chest and leaned back in a chair that was near the bed. North made himself comfortable for a long wait.

It was dark. He couldn't see, couldn't feel, couldn't hear, nothing. His head hurt and he didn't know where he was. He couldn't remember what happened. Not to mention the pain. It hurt! His head, his arms, his legs, his whole body hurt! As he realized this, he let out a small whimper. And his mind faded again and he let it, knowing he wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

North heard a small whimper come from the bed and he looked and he saw Jack's eyes move behind his eyelids and he gently called, "Jack. Jack, can you open your eyes for me." He watched jack closely but he saw that Jack was slipping back into unconsciousness. "Yul Brynner," North cursed. He saw Jack slip away and settled back in his chair for another wait.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a re-upload. I went through and edited it a bit and cleaned it up. New readers, I hope you enjoy this story. Feel free to review whenever. Chances are I will respond if possible. Oh and Yul Brynner is a russian-born american stage and film actor. I thought the name sounded good as like a curse or swear. As far as I'm aware, it has no actual meaning. Read, review and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack slowly became aware of his surroundings. He could hear soft snores somewhere to the left of him and bells jingling in the background. He opened his eyes a crack but quickly closed them again when the light shot bursts of pain through them. He opened them again, but slower this time. As he got used to the light, he turned his head towards the sound of the snores but gave out a cry of pain as his head throbbed. Now that he was aware of the pain, his whole being hurt. His arms, his legs, his chest. Everything. He couldn't ignore the pain any longer. His eyes began to tear up and he let out a whimper of pain. The snoring individual must have heard and started to wake up.

North hears a small whimper of pain He opens his eyes, and looks toward the winter spirit on the bed. What he sees makes his heart break.

His eyes are filled with tears and he can see the pain written all over Jack's face. North gently whispers, "Jack. Jack, can you tell me what happened?" Jack looks at him and says, "Who's Jack?" with confusion written on his face. North looks at Jack in shock. North asks, "You don't know who you are?"

Jack looks at the big man with confusion and uncertainty in his eyes. He thinks back to why he is hurt. He tries to remember how he got hurt but quickly realizes he can't.

Jack looks at the man and asks him in a distressed tone, "Who are you? What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember?" The man looks at him with sadness in his eyes. He answers in a happy tone, "I'm North, Spirit of Christmas and Guardian of Wonder. You somehow got hurt and have a fair sized gash on your head. You must have hit your head on something causing your amnesia. But don't worry. You'll be better before you know it. Now, sleep. It'll help."

Jack opens his mouth to say he's not tired, but instead, a yawn appears. Jack gives the large, burly man a sheepish smile and falls asleep quickly.

North tucks the blankets around the sleeping form and goes to call the other Guardians. He must inform them of the situation.

"What did Snowflake do this time?" Bunnymund asks North as he came out of his tunnels. North saw that everyone was there and began the meeting.

"Earlier today, Jack came stumbling into the workshop injured and bleeding. He collapsed and I took him to his room. I tended to his wounds and just a little over an hour ago, he woke up. He didn't know who he was, or who I was. He has amnesia. He doesn't remember us or anything that has happened and we need to solve the problem of Jack's memory loss." North told them in a somber voice. Sandy looked shocked. Bunnymund felt bad for immediately thinking Jack did something wrong.

Tooth was already making her way toward Jack's room, wanting to see how he was. North saw this and stopped Tooth immediately, telling her that Jack was currently asleep and that she would be of no help at the moment. He went on to say, "What we need to do is find a way for Jack to get his memories back. and once that is done, Then, we shall find out who attacked him. Anything else?"

Tooth was going to ask when she could see him. North interrupted her saying, "Soon, Tooth. When Jack wakes up, we will all go see him." Tooth nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"How are we going to get his memory back? It's not like we can just hand it over to him or find it hiding under a rock or something." Bunny asked.

North nodded thoughtfully, answering, "I planned to show him familiar things, like his lake, hoping to jog his memory. That's all I have for now." Bunny had a thoughtful look on his face at this and North saw that Sandy had no questions and North settled down to wait for Jack to wake up.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! This got many more views than I expected. The next update should be tomorrow but no promises. I have cookies to bake and decorate and may not have the time with Christmas fast approaching. I'll be sure to have an update out before Christmas though. This chapter and all chapters following are edited and will be edited by my sister, THE EDITOR. Read, review, and enjoy!

(THE EDITOR'S NOTE: I CAN SEE SOUNDS! I'm that powerful!)

[She lies.]


	3. Chapter 3

Many hours after meeting with the other Guardians, did Jack finally awaken. He opened his eyes to find his room empty and this scared Jack. It made him feel like no else was around, and gave him a feel of abandonment. He didn't like this feeling. He started to panic and his breath sped up.

He moved to get out of bed and head towards the window he saw earlier, but his legs couldn't support him and he fell. He cried out in pain when he hit the floor. His eyes teared up and his vision blurred. In the corner of his mind, he heard the door open and heard North's footsteps walk in.

North was just exiting the globe room when he heard a thud followed by a short cry of pain.

He ran to Jack's room, not noticing or caring, that the other Guardians were following him. North slowed down as he came close to Jack's room so he didn't startle the young spirit.

When he came in, he saw the bed empty and blankets slightly mussed up. He didn't see Jack anywhere but he did hear the sound of his accelerated breathing on the opposite side of the bed. He walked over quietly and saw Jack curled up on the ground, eyes wide open and tears running down his face. His breathing was quick and North was worried he would pass out from lack of oxygen.

He slowly made his way to Jack. He kneeled down far enough so that Jack could look at him. "Lets get you back up on the bed." North said in a soft tone.

Jack nodded and with North's help was soon back up on the bed and under the covers. Jack's breathing was slowing down now that he saw North and knew he wasn't abandoned. North asked Jack, "Why were you on the floor, Jack?"

"I woke up and didn't see anyone nearby and I started to panic. I wanted to sit by the window because I knew that the cold would make me feel better but my legs couldn't support me and I fell. That's when you came in," said Jack, his voice steadily relaxing as he went on.

"Oh, Jack. I was only a room away. I was nearby." North said but was interrupted by Tooth asking in a small voice, "Can we see Jack now?"

North answered, "Oh yes! Of course! Come on in. Jack, this is Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy." pointing at each person respectively. Tooth came towards Jack and give him a light hug. Bunnymund nodded towards him and Sandy sent dream sand to circle around him.

Jack giggled as the sand became dolphins. All the Guardians smiled at Jack's giggles, happy and pleased that he was giggling and not feeling the cuts or broken ribs.

Soon, Jack began to yawn and his eyes started to droop. His eyes closed and Sandy sprinkled some dream sand over Jack. They all began to leave as forms of golden dolphins swam around Jack's head trusting that he would have good dreams.

* * *

A/N: New update! Sorry it's short, but I had family events today and didn't get home till late. Look at this as a christmas present.I stayed up past my (supposed) bedtime for you A couple of review answers: **anonymous: I do realize that Tooth is the Guardian of Memories, but the way I look at it, she is the guardian of childhood memories or memories associated with the baby teeth. **

**Keyblades of Oblivion: I don't think it's bad for liking Jack in pain. I am the same way and THE EDITOR is the same 's adorable because then we know we will get fluff later which I enjoy.**

**thehuntress101: Of course! I wanted the cookies to be fresh for my family christmas party. **

All my other reviewers, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! It is greatly appreciated. Now a couple questions, who do you think hurt Jack? I don't know yet, and the story isn't fully planned yet, so I want to know who you think hurt Jack or should be his attacker. Answer in the reviews if you would like to have an inout. Thanks for following, favoring, and reading. This was, of course, edited by my sister, THE EDITOR. Read, review, and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

"This is what our current approach to gain Jack's memories will be. Two of us will do research in the library for anything regarding amnesia. How to get rid of it, how to deal with it, that sort of thing. The other two will be with Jack jogging his memory. As well as having people around him so he does not feel alone or abandoned. So, who wants to do the research first and who wants to be with Jack first?" North said, laying down the plan.

Tooth immediately chose Jack and Sandy decided to go with her. That left North and Bunnymund to research.

North and Bunnymund made their way to the library and began to look in the many shelves for anything they could find on amnesia.

Tooth and Sandy were sitting by Jack's bed when his eyelids started to flutter. Tooth sat up anxiously and leaned forward.

Jack opened his eyes and shuffled backwards with a slight squeal of surprise. Tooth was just a bit too close to his face for his liking. Tooth leaned back saying, "Oh, I'm sorry Jack! I didn't mean to be so close. Are you okay?"

Jack answered with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't expect anyone to be so close to my face is all."

Sandy began to make figures in the sand for Jack to play with and Jack smiled. He sat himself up and played with the dolphins that Sandy made. Tooth sat and watched him play for a little bit.

Meanwhile, Tooth scanned her mind for anything that might bring about jog Jack's memory. She quickly found an idea that might help Jack. She said to Jack, "Okay. We are going to play a couple of games. The first one goes like this. I'll say a word and you say the first word that comes to mind. No thinking needed. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let's begin. Snow?"

"Fun."

"Snowballs?"

"Throw."

"Santa."

"Christmas."

"Easter."

"Bunny."

The game continued and it got very ridiculous. At points Jack was doing voices to go with his answers and the voices were very silly and Tooth couldn't help but laugh and Sandy was having a ball, too.

They were having so much fun, they didn't hear North and Bunnymund come into the room. Jack was doing an impersonation of North when they came in and North let out a loud laugh and Jack looked towards the door curling into himself as he did so. North continued laughing and Bunnymund couldn't help but chuckle at the faces of Sandy and Tooth. They were all sheepish and weren't expecting to be caught.

After a few more minutes, North stopped laughing and Jack uncurled and gave a small smile in apology to North. North said in a an amused tone, "We do some research for a few hours and I come back to a room filled with laughing gas."

Jack responded, "We were just playing a game. It was Tooth's idea!"

"Really, Tooth? This game was your idea?"

"Yeah, it was my idea but it went a bit crazy. At first it was just word association but then Jack started answering in exaggerated voices and then you came in."

"Is this true Jack?"

"Yeah, it's true." Jack answered in a small voice. Jack looked warily up at North and saw nothing but a big smile on his face. Jack relaxed more when he realized that North wasn't mad. Suddenly, Jack had to yawn and he tried to hide it, but it came out anyway.

North said, "Jack, it is time to rest! Lay down, close your eyes, and sleep. Don't worry. I'll be right here." Jack nodded and settled down on his bed and Tooth covered him in a cool, thin sheet and Jack was soon fast asleep. Everyone silently left the room except for Sandy. He was going to keep an eye on Jack since he didn't have anything to add to the conversation that was about to happen out in the hall.

Tooth told them of their day with Jack and North told North and Bunnymund what they found which was nothing. Tooth sighed and went to the library to see what she could find with Sandy following close behind.

Bunnymund and North entered Jack's room to keep him company as he slept and so he would feel loved and not be lonely for when he wakes up later.


	5. Chapter 5

_There was a figure in front of Jack dressed in all black. The figure was circling around Jack like he was prey and Jack worriedly thought, 'Maybe I am.' _

_The figure soon stopped in front of him and touched her hand to his cheek, whispering, "My dear, dear, Jack. Why are you still alive?"_

_The dark figure slapped Jack and he stumbled backward. The figure pushed Jack and he fell down but managed to catch himself. The figure then began to kick him and Jack whimpered, curling in on himself. _

Bunnymund heard Jack whimper in his sleep and looked at him. He saw Jack frown. Bunnymund put his paw into Jack's hair to calm him down and it appeared to work.

Jack lost the frown and his features relaxed slightly. Bunnymund kept doing this until he sensed Jack was about to wake up. He pulled his hand away but he heard Jack whimper so he put his hand back. He saw Jack's eyes flutter and open.

He smiled and said, "Sleep well, Snowflake?" Jack yawned and muttered something indecipherable and wiggled under the covers more. Bunny took that to mean yes. "Come on Snowflake, time to get up. What do you want to do today?" He heard Jack mutter something as he sat up. "What was that, Jack. I didn't hear you."

"I said, I don't want to do anything today."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. But, I had this really weird dream, and I don't know what it was."

"Tell me about this dream, mate. It sounds like it wasn't pleasant considering the way you are acting."

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to do anything at all. Just let me go back to sleep." Jack looked at him with pleading eyes. When it looked like Bunnymund was about to say no, Jack added, "Please?"

At the please, Bunnymund didn't know what to do. He knew Jack should stay awake so he has normal sleeping patterns but he sounded so desperate and child-like that Bunnymund let him sleep.

Jack smiled in relief and sank down onto the bed and fell asleep quickly. Bunnymund continued to pet Jack's hair as he worried over Jack. He thought that the dream may have been a memory but he also hoped that it wasn't, considering how sad and depressed Jack seemed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so delayed and is terribly short! I get distracted and all and school is starting up soon. So, updates will be slower and chapters will be shorter. I become really busy around school and it takes me a while to write the chapter and find the time for it. So, yeah.****The attacker is revealed! Who do you think it is? I would love to see your opinions. ****Time for reviews answers and comments! YAY! ****TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness: Thank You. I've got more coming!**

**QuillOwl: It won't. I promise I will continue. I don't want to leave you guys hanging.**

**kuu-razill-kussia: I'm glad I made you smile!**

**Cupcakes11: Thanks!**

**Keyblades-of-Oblivion: Thanks! They won't smack Jack upside the head, although you made me want that to be a part of it so bad! Maybe I'll write it as a bonus or something.**

**Guest: Thanks! I agree that is quite funny.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks!**

**Waffle-flavoredPancakelATD: Update here!**

**Mystery-Girl-Who-Writes: Thanks! This one thing that happens. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Across-The-Fandom: The way I see it, Jack's baby teeth only give him the memories associated with the teeth and his human life and won't really help. But, I get where your'e going.**

**Yami-s-Devil: Glad you enjoyed it.**

**DELTORAQUEST11: Here is an update though it wasn't very quick.**

**pearlsofwisdom: He could, or it could be someone else. You never know. Good idea.**

**Thanks for reviewing! I love reading your opinions and it motivates me to write seeing how much you enjoy it! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**THE EDITOR'S NOTE: So sadly school shall begin soon which means less updates for all our fantastic reviewers, followers, favoriters, and readers. So at this point we will try our hardest to update maybe once a week (hopefully) but no guarantees. School makes us very busy because of extracurriculars and homework :P. So until next time my fellow people.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm worried about him. He shouldn't be this tired. I saw it in the books. They said, 'should a spirit lose their memory, signs of it coming back are headaches or migraines, sudden blackouts, and possibly flashbacks, sometimes all at once.' It said nothing at all about extreme fatigue or sleepiness. It might come with the headache or maybe the blackouts, but he showed no signs of either of those. This surely isn't good for him. I don't know what we should do. Any ideas?" whispers Bunnymund at the meeting the Guardians held in Jack's room.

Nobody wanted to leave Jack alone in case he woke up but they all wanted information.

"What if we take him outside? His injuries are mostly healed and he always loved it outside in the snow. After all, he is the Spirit of Winter!" Tooth says excitedly.

"Tooth, that is great idea! When he wakes up, we shall go outside and play in snow! Jack will love. Now, we let him rest." North answers. They all nodded.

Two hours later Jack woke up. North was sitting in a chair, reading in Jack's room while the others ate lunch somewhere else in the Workshop. When North noticed that Jack was looking at him, he set his book down.

"Are you hungry, Jack?" North asked. Jack nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door and a head poked in.

"Oh, hello Jack. I see you finally woke up." Tooth said coming in all the way with Bunnymund and Sandy following.

"Jack was just telling me that he was hungry." North informed them.

"We should probably get you some food. Once you have eaten we have a surprise for you!" Tooth told Jack excitedly.

Jack's eyes brightened noticeably at the idea of getting a surprise. "Really!"

"Really." North said. "Now, time for food."

As soon as Jack finished his meal, he looked at the Guardians expectantly for his surprise. North looked back at him and said, "Come on. Follow me."

Jack got out of bed, grabbed his staff leaning against the wall and followed North out of his room.

His eyes widened in wonder and surprise at the yetis working and the elves scampering. He saw all the activity and he heard all the sounds of yetis hard at work and the elves playing and various toys being tested.

As they came closer to the kitchen, he smelled all the cookies baking, and sweets being mixed and it made him want more but he wanted to know what his surprise was, so he resisted the temptation.

All the while he had his hand running along the wall feeling how smooth it was and rough as well. North's workshop was like a wonderland to him.

Soon, they reached the door that led outside and Jack's eyes lit up.

North turned around, saw Jack's expression, and said, "Are you ready to go outside?" Jack's eyes lit up even more and he nodded quickly and North nodded and opened the door and Jack was gone in a flash.

North hurried outside and saw Jack in the air flying around and having fun. He kept hearing Jack whoop and holler and at various points, heard his laughter.

He heard the other Guardians come behind him but didn't bother looking at them. They all watched Jack fly and relished in his joy and happiness.

It was much better compared to what Bunnymund told them about Jack's depressed attitude. They all just smiled and watched Jack be Jack. It appears that despite the amnesia, he was still Jack deep inside of him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm here! Sorry it took so long. As I said, school, tech, and various other reasons. My aunt and uncle are here but they are leaving tomorrow so, I would guess a week till the next update maybe a week and a half? I don't know. I'll try to write it quickly but I am always so busy. I also have a family dinner Saturday but I don't have school Monday so, maybe a chapter that day. We'll see. Anyhow, Jack is happy! I have the general plan for the next chapter ready and I just need to get it written. So, thanks for following, favoriting, reading and reviewing! I appreciate it and it motivates and reminds me. Thank you again! Thank The EDITOR (_That's Me!_) as well because my writing would probably be a lot worse. She also helps me write some of the story. Basically, she is my personal helper for all things. But, who cares! I noticed that many of you in the reviews mentioned Pitch. Yeah. Anyhow, Review Answers!**

**Keyblades of Oblivion: Most people do want to stay awake after a nightmare, but Jack will be different. Or at least this time around. School's a hassle. But here is the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Mystery Girl Who Writes: Suspense makes things better! And I'll make sure to tell Pitch that.**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: Thanks! Her's the update!**

**Guest: Pitch won't touch him. I promise. The fangirls would definitely beat him though. The chapter is here! School takes a lot of time.**

**dragoscilvio: Thanks! I'm glad my story is helping. My only issue with the chapter lengths is that I am not very good at long chapters but that is one reason for this. It gives me practice and I'll get better someday. Thanks again! Here's the update!**

**Waffle-flavoredPancakeIATD: I'm on a giraffe and it's better than yours!**

**RainyDayinAstrasia: Sorry about the chapter length. I just had a mind blank and all that. But here's a chapter with more stuff! **

**Angie in RandomLand: AN update!**

* * *

_The EDITOR'S Note:__ **Our next chapter will hopefully be up next week sometime because with tech we don't get home until 6:00 and then we eat dinner but maybe if you guys are lucky you will get a chapter this week. Also this Chapter is 600 words exact and is much longer than the previous chapter so think of this as a gift for being so Amazingly Awesome. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this most Recent Addition to:** A Guardian's Family_**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack played in the snow for many hours. He only stopped for a brief\ lunch, but as soon as he was done, he was back in the snow.

He dragged all of the Guardians into the snow and started a huge snowball fight. They all ganged up on him, yet, he still won. They blamed it on his powers.

After many hours, Jack came down from the sky, ate some food, and crawled into his bed, carefully setting his staff next to the bed. Before you could say Jack, he was asleep. The Guardians saw this when they checked up on him and separated to do their different jobs. Jack continued sleeping soundly, unaware that the Guardians were even there.

_He is flying through the air with a smile on his face. The snow is falling down gently while he laughs. He lands on the ground and sees many kids coming out of their homes ready to play in the snow dressed up in the warmest clothes they have. _

_Jack sees this and yells, "Snowball fight!" even though nobody can hear him but he pretended they could. _

_He formed one of his special snowballs and threw it at a group of boys he spotted nearby. As soon as it hit one of them in the face, the boy looked around, bent down, grabbed some snow, made a snowball, and yelled, "Snowball fight!" All the other children began making snowballs or snow forts. Snow began to fly. _

_The scene changed to Jack sitting on a frozen lake. All around him, the wind was blowing and snow was coming down fast and stinging his skin, not that he noticed with his ice-cold skin. _

_He sat silently on his lake, breathing hard and fast. He held his arm to his side, trying to stop the bleeding. She hurt him bad this time, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He was used to it. _

_It happened every year on the day he came out of the ice. It was unavoidable. She always knew where he was and where to find him. He tried running from her before but she found him. She always finds him. _

_This year, she found him crouched, in a tree in Northern Russia. She kicked him out of his tree and he landed on his back and the air was knocked out of him. _

_He sat gasping for air as she kicked him in the side again. He curled into the fetal position, trying to protect himself from the vicious girl, but she just went on kicking and punching him till she brought out her scythe. _

_She swiped her scythe and it got his side and he cried in pain. She knelt down and whispered in his ear, "I'll get you eventually Jack. Your time is coming. And I'll be the one delivering it. Till next year." Jack shivered at her whispered threats and curled into himself even more, but whimpered when it aggravated his side. _

_His attacker backed into the shadows and disappeared. He stayed on the ground for several hours until he managed to climb up on his feet and told the wind in a throaty whisper, "Take me home." _

_He was sitting on his lake trying not to cry or move. As he sat there, he continued breathing until he fell asleep._

_He awoke at dawn. He sat up, noticing that his side ,or any part of him for that matter, hurt. He figured that he must have been asleep for a couple of days at least if not a week or more. His injuries weren't too bad except for the cut so that must've caused his lengthy sleep. He got up and flew away._

_The scene changed again to Jack flying over Burgess. The snow was falling quickly and nobody could see their hands in front of their face. Except Jack of course. He was angry, sad, lonely and pretty much depressed, thus the cause for the blizzard. _

_He landed on the ground and walked around the streets looking into the windows from a distance and saw the families smiling and gathered around the fireplace talking and having fun. He frowned and kicked the snow outside. _

_He heard someone come up from behind him and he put on his smile and turned around. He saw the Easter Bunny and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Bunny. _

_Bunnymund said, "Do you care about anything in the world at all, Frost?" Jack's smile dimmed at this and the Bunny continued, " It's Easter, you frostbitten icicle! No kids here found any eggs because it was all buried under your snow!" Jack opened his mouth to respond, but Bunny continued, "Frost, you have to stop the snow! The blizzard is spreading and ruining Easter! Not to mention, winter is over! Spring is here you numpty!" _

_Before Bunnymund could say anything else, Jack responded, "Yes, I do care! I did not know it was Easter, and I did not know there were hidden eggs! Yes, I know winter is over, but sometimes, a blizzard might happen in the spring, too!" With that said, Jack flew off to his lake. He remembered this event for a long time. He started calling it the blizzard of '68. _

_The scene changed again to Jack flying North. He just finished making it snow in Canada when he decided to see if the rumors were true about Santa living in the North Pole. _

_He reached the North Pole and he flew around it seeing what he could find. Right before he was going to leave, he saw a glimpse of red. He went towards it and saw a window that was already open. _

_It was like they were expecting him! He slithered his way in and saw the empty room. He went to the door across from him and he put his ear against it but he didn't hear anything so he opened it just to get ran over by a large, furry creature. _

_The creature grumbled and took him out to the main entrance and tossed him out. Jack flew with the wind before he collided with the land. The creature grumbled something and Jack yelled back, "Yeah. Thanks for everything. I appreciate it." _

_The creature grumbled something again and Jack left for his lake, feeling accomplished that he found a new goal to work towards for a few hundred years. _

Jack woke up with a gasp and whispered to himself, "I remember. I remember who attacked me." He rolled over on his bed towards the window and let out a yelp as he saw a dark figure standing outside. The figure opened the window and slid in with ease. The figure said to him, "I told you I'd come back Jack. I wasn't done with you yet. Remember, I always find you." Jack gasped again at her feminine voice. It was her. His attacker.

* * *

**A/N: A chapter! It is my longest chapter ever! I hope you guys enjoy it! It has 1,000+ words. Review Answers!**

**ObitoUchiha130: Thanks! I will!**

**TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness: Yeah.**

**Keyblades of Oblivion: Yay! Happy Jack is happy! Maybe Jack will come some day! You never know. Here's the next chapter!**

**LuvFictionXxxx: Thanks!**

**MysteryGirlWhoWrites: Thanks, and Jack is Jack when he is the outdoors. That is quite true.**

**Firespirit101: Thanks! I love innocent Jack too. I actually haven't thought of Jack visiting his lake or Jamie, but that's a good idea! Thanks! (I'll credit you if I decide to use it.)**

**That's it! Time for The EDITOR'S Note.**

* * *

_THE EDITOR'S Note:__ Let's hep that the next chapter will be up by Monday because its a 3-day weekend and i will be at my sister's house learning how to drive for 2 nights and THE WRITER will probably have a lot of time to write so with that said EnjoY the most recent addition to: A Guardian's Family._

* * *

**I may or may not remember to write. I'll try my best though. Read, review and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, Jack. It's me. I wasn't finished with you yet. Now, I came back to finish what I started once and for all." Jack whimpered and curled up. She continued speaking in a low whisper, "I will rip you apart. Piece by piece. I will shred you. Tear you. Rip you. You will not be unscathed." Jack heard a set of footsteps coming towards his room and she must've heard them too.

"I'll come back for you Jack. Remember what I said." She left for the window and just as North came in, she was out of sight. North came into Jack's room to check on him to see Jack curled up in his bed shaking.

North became deeply worried. This was Jack. He did not shake. North crept towards Jack's bed and gently touched Jack's shoulder. Jack flinched back and turned towards North.

North saw the fear in his eyes before Jack hid it away with a smile. North frowned and asked Jack, "Jack, are you okay?" Jack smiled and answered, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, Jack. You don't have to pretend nothing is wrong. It's okay to talk to us."

Jack frowned saying, "Nothing is wrong. I'm not pretending! If something comes up, I'll talk to someone! No need to worry. Jeez."

"Okay. Okay. I will not ask if you are okay anymore. Instead I ask what you want to do after the meal. What do you want do after the meal?"

"Can I play outside again?" Jacks asks hesitantly.

"Of course! Now come, we eat, then we play!"

Jack finished eating his ham and cheese sandwich and sat anxiously waiting for North to finish his hamburger. The minute North finished, Jack flew out the door and towards the snow.

Jack was soon flying around and having fun. North chuckled and followed behind at a more sedate pace. He saw Jack flying around and having a great time.

Suddenly, he stopped flying and landed on the ground. Jack was facing away from him, so he didn't see the look of pure terror on his face. He started to head towards Jack when he saw Jack sneak a glance at him.

Jack flew out the door as soon as North finished his sandwich. He was flying and just playing around when he heard North's laugh but he didn't look towards him, he was having too much fun.

About a half hour later, he saw a dark figure on the horizon. It was her. She came back for him.

He sneaked a glance back at North and was surprised to find him much closer than he was expecting. Jack turned his glance back to the quickly approaching figure. Jack stood straight, his staff held loosely in his hand.

The figure was now visible to North and he gasped at the figure. She was young and had feminine features. He saw that she was wearing a deep black cloak that covered her entire frame. She had her hood on as well.

The only other thing he saw of her was her glowing, dark green eyes. In all honestly, she creeped North out, but what she said next made him despise her.

"Hello, Jack. Miss me?" Jack cringed at her voice. He watched her land next to him and eyed her warily.

"Mirtis Heriotza. Can't we please do this elsewhere?" Jack pleaded. Mirtis sneered saying, "Oh Jack, you don't know anything, do you? I will do whatever I want, where I want, when I want. And I want to do this here and now. You get no choices."

Jack felt her fist hit his face and cried out as he fell to the ground. He curled up expecting the beating he was about to receive but was shocked when he heard North yell and looked up when he heard a shocked squeal escape Mirtis.

Mirtis' hood was in North's hand and she was dangling off the ground holding her hands to her throat to prevent her cloak from strangling her. North began to swing the hand holding Mirtis around in circles, and Jack flipped out, yelling, "Stop! North stop it!"

North stopped and looked at Jack with shock and surprise on his face. "But Jack, she hurt you. She deserves this." North responded, Mirtis' hood still in his hand.

"Nobody deserves that. Sure she beat me up, multiple times, but it is not right to beat her up as well. Look at her!" At Jack's yell, North looked at Mirtis' and saw her struggles and her strong look of determination on her facial features.

North sighed and set her on her feet but still kept a tight hold on her hood. She stopped struggling and glared at North with fury. By now, North knew exactly what she looked like, and he understood why people feared death but also accepted when it came time.

Mirtis had shiny, raven black hair cut to her chin. Her eyes still glowed their dark green and her lips were a blood red. She was very pale making her lips look even brighter. North sighed again.

"Hey, can I go? I have a job to do. Death to deliver and all that? You know?" Mirtis said.

North looked at Mirtis and responded angrily, "No! You will stay here! You will receive punishment! Jack will not continue to be harmed! I will not allow it!"

Jack looked surprised at North's outburst. Mirtis also looked quite surprised. North began to drag Mirtis away into his workshop to lock her in a room and Jack followed him where Mirtis couldn't reach him.

Mirtis struggled again in North's hold, but he had a really strong grip on her. She gave up once they reached the door, knowing it was useless. Behind the door was a bland room that had a bed, dresser, and night stand with a digital clock. Jack noticed another door that must have led to the bathroom. North gently tossed Mirtis in and she stumbled in. She turned around to try to escape, but North had already slammed the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! A new chapter that exceeds 1,000 words again! That is very good for me. Mirtis is Lithuanian for death and Heriotza is Basque for death. So for everyone who guessed the attacker t be death, the grim reaper, etc. You were correct! I give you a virtual hug as well as a bag full of you favorite virtual cookie dough! So, I won't be here this weekend, so that is why you get a chapter tonight! Yay! So a new chapter to be received next week or EDITOR'S note. Read, review and enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Mirtis sat on her bed in the bland room she was placed in. She glared at the door, willing it to open but knowing it would not work. She sighed, giving up.

She fell backwards onto the bed and sighed again. This was so boring! She had a job to do. But no, she had to stay here. She had people to guide to the other side.

She was even there the night Jack died. That was one reason she always attacked him. She was just guiding him towards death when Man in Moon intervened. Manny took Jack from her hold and resurrected him into the winter spirit he is today.

Mirtis became angry at Manny and even at Jack. She couldn't take her anger out on Manny though, so she took the next best option. Jack. Every year, she came for him, tried to take him back, but she never succeeded. Manny always held her back. He would never let her finish him off. But there was nothing he could to her for hurting him, so hurt him she did.

Over the past several years, she has hurt him in many ways. She has hit him, punched him, kicked him, burned him, and so much more. She played with his emotions, she has damaged she was proud that she did this, but she knew she could do better.

Mirtis sat up, deciding to try and escape. She looked around her room and saw only the door.

She walked towards it and looked at every little aspect and detail of the door. She determined the door was locked on the outside. She knocked on the wood lightly and heard a hollow sound. She smiled. This meant she could escape.

She began to kick the door with her heel. She heard splintering sounds and knew the wood was cracking. Just a few more kicks and she'd be gone. She gave the door one more strong kick and her foot was in the hallway. She smiled, took her foot back, and opened the door once she unlocked it.

She peeked into the hallway carefully, looking all around, seeing no one and seeing a window that was perfect for an escape.

She ran towards the window. She reached the window and opened it. Just as she was climbing through, she saw a pair of feet come around the corner. She quickly ducked out of the window and flew away.

There were some kids in the world who needed to be lead away to their fate.

IIIIII

In the Globe room, North was talking out loud while Jack sat in a corner listening to North. North kept thinking of punishments for Mirtis but turned them down moments later when he decided they were not good enough.

He was racking his brain but he could not think of anything that was suitable. By now, he thought of isolation, intense socialization, being caged, being followed and watched, limited engagement, no work, no leaving a certain premises, confiscation, and many other things. But none were appropriate for this situation.

The only punishment he felt was the most suitable was to do what she did for Jack, but that is not what Jack wanted, and he did not want to go against Jack's wishes, so he did nothing. Finally he sighed. He looked towards Jack and asked, "Jack, what do you think is a suitable punishment for Mirtis?"

Jack looked back at him and answered, "There is no suitable punishment. She may deserve to be punished but I say otherwise. The purpose of punishment is to teach the other what they did wrong. Mirtis will just vent and hold her anger in. She will learn nothing. The best you will be able to do is to give her lecture. Actually, I think that might be the most effective. Go to her and give her a lecture. Don't her give in to her pleas, cries, nothing. Not until you think she truly will not do it again."

North stared at Jack astonished. This was the most he ever heard him say and it was gentle and basically, everything Jack was. "Okay Jack, I will do that. I will talk to Mirtis until she truly knows what she did was wrong. I'll be back once I am done with her Jack." North turned around and began walking to the room that he put Mirtis in.

Just as he turned the corner, he heard the _whoosh _of a cloak and he quickened his pace. He saw the window at the end of the hallway opened, wind and snow blowing inside. North looked towards the door that led to Mirtis' room and whispered, "No." The door was open with a hole in it. He ran towards the window and looked out it. In the distance, he saw a small black shadow slowly shrinking.

North yelled at her but knew she would not hear him and even if she did, he would be ignored. North sighed and leaned against the wall underneath the window. He heard Jack come running in. He answered the unspoken question saying, "She escaped. She left."

"That's okay. She'll come back. She always does."

* * *

**A/N: New chapter! I gave you insight into Mirtis' mind and an idea of her punishment. I know, not very good and shorter than the previous chapters, but i felt that was a good ending for the chapter. So, what do you guys think? Thanks for reading, review, following, favoriting, and all of it! I love you guys! Replies to reviews:**

**TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness: I am glad you understand! Here is the update!  
****LuvFiction Xxxx: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!  
Anony mouse101: Thanks! Mirtis is death and all and I thank what I put in the beginning of the chapter will explain the rest of it? If not, just ask and I will give a more descriptive answer in through PM. And the memory box will give Jack his childhood memories associated with his baby teeth and what not, but nothing of his years as Jack Frost or a spirit or a guardian, none of that, proving it unconventional. Thanks! I'm glad you think so!  
Mystery Girl Who Writes: Yes, North does know Mirtis is there for Jack. Sorry if that wasn't clear enough.  
astria505: That is actually right! Great job!  
pearlsofwisdom: You were right! I loved your guess and that your guess was right! Enjoy the new chapter!  
Mistress of the Words:I guess it could be kind of uneventful. (oops.) Hope you enjoy this chapter! I love protective!North.  
vividRegulator: Glad you knew this! This means I have enough clues towards it. Enjoy!  
kiabella: I'm glad you love the lengthy chapter! Sorry this one couldn't be longer! Thanks!  
Awesome1313:Thanks and updated!  
Night-Fury1: Thanks! I'll do my best!**

**If you ever have any questions about the story, ask in the reviews. I'll answer through PM. I promise. It will be answered before the chapter or answered in the chapter itself. I love to read your comments! They also give me motivation! Also, if you have an idea for the story, you can tell it to me. If I like it, I might just use it. And I'll credit you. Don't worry about that. Oh, and I thought of an alternative way this chapter could've gone. If you would like to read that, tell me and it will be posted separately. **

**As always, this was edited by THE EDITOR. This story would be a lot more blocky and rambling if she did not do my editing. Believe me. Your'e lucky she does it for me. **

* * *

_THE EDITOR'S NOTE: It is very true that her paragraphs are horrible. If you look way back to the very first chapter of this fantastic sort you would find out that she is bad at paragraph's and that was before I was THE EDITOR. So the next chapter may come in another week or two. It depends on how much time we have. So, as always I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter to A Guardian's Family._

* * *

**That's all I got for ya. Read, review and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mirtis laughed as she flew over Sudan. Many of the children here were in poverty and couldn't afford to eat, and just passed while they were sleeping, but they still needed help to see the proper path. She laughed again. She stopped laughing as she sensed a child who was nearing the passage to death.

She gently lowered herself next to the child and sat silently next to him. The child's breathing was harsh and wheezy and Mirtis knew it was almost time. She gently put her hands on the child's forehead and closed her eyes to concentrate. She saw the passage and felt the child's essence near it.

She whispered to the child, "Come, child. All will be well. Just come along. A little more. You'll be alright if you follow me. That's it child. There you go. Come along now." She smiled at the child and the child smiled back and followed her down the passage. She smiled as the child went through the doorway. She opened her eyes and saw the child in front of her.

The child was silent and unmoving. She smiled softly. A job well done,she thought. She silently stood up and flew away once more, most of her elation form the escape gone now.

She may have the job of leading people through the passage of death, but that didn't mean she always enjoyed it. In all of reality, she didn't know why she was so much against Jack's survival. Perhaps it was the first interruption she had ever had in her job.

She was still relatively new to the spirit world, at least compared to the age of the old ones. Even Jack was still young. The older ones were at least 1,000 years old. She was only approaching her 600th year this year.

She was rarely interrupted, but now with the common medical practices, she was often interrupted now because the doctors managed to bring them back before it was too late. She grew less angry each time. She was getting used to it now. It no longer bothered her. But with Jack, she was always so infuriated! Somehow, he always made her mad.

There were many times when she found him sleeping either in a tree or somewhere up high. She always watched him for at least a little bit. The moon shined on him and reflected off his pearly white skin with its blue tint.

She found it truly fascinating and his balance was impeccable. The way he laid in the tree impressed her. She would never have that good of balance. She had many pet peeves about him, and his impeccable balance was one of them. Perhaps it was time she stopped attacking him and apologized.

She sighed and flew off, sensing another child who needed her.

"North! Can I please leave? I'm all better and I need to spread winter around! There are some places that haven't had snow in months!"

"No, Jack. Not yet. Not until I know Mirtis will leave you alone."

"But, North! I have responsibilities! Plus, Mirtis won't bother me at least until next year! I know this for a fact."

"No, Jack! Not yet! Just trust me!"

"Fine! I won't leave and do my my job! Instead, I'll just stay here like a good little boy!" Jack yelled at North. He flew at a very quick pace towards his room.

He was just so angry! He had no release for his powers because North didn't even let him outside! He had a job to do! Winter to spread! Jack was just laying down on his bed when a brilliant idea hit him.

He could just sneak out through his window. Jack silently opened his door and peeked outside and saw nothing and closed his door once more. He flew over to his window and opened it. He flew out and laughed! It was ironic in a way. Before, he was always trying to sneak in, but now, he was sneaking out! How things change!.

He flew away from Santoff Clausen and flew to Canada to give them a nice dusting of snow and frost. He laughed again. How nice it was to be free!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long!I've been busy. I wrote most of this after school Tuesday and Wednesday. I was busy Thursday not because of Valentine's Day but because it was my birthday! We got a life-size TARDIS cut out and it is awesome and very realistic! We also goy Doctor Who monopoly. It was a great birthday! Plus, I am in a hotel tonight. Lucky for you guys, it has free wifi. So here's your chapter! I give an insight into Mirtis' mind. It probably is a bit rambling and this is mostly a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Review Answers! (Remember, if I responded to yours through PM, I won't answer it here. If I forget, tell me! I'll answer any of your questions!)**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: Thanks! Jack is sweet becuae that's how I imagine him. Jack is also way nicer than me too.  
Anony mouse101: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Glad you understand!  
astria505: Not particularly. And yes, that would be evil. Perhaps I'll write an evil Jack some day. That would be fun.  
Chrisellea: Thanks! Mirtis just kind of writes herself usually. **

**The next chapter should be out in a week or two. I'll try a week because the week after is my drama club'd production week, AKA Hell Week. Meaning, I won't have time and will be tired. I'll try to get a chapter to you next week. Might even be Monday or Tuesday. I don't have school either of those days, so we'll see. As always, read, review, and enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jack was just landing down in Canada when he saw a black shadow come flying towards him. He yelled at her, "Haven't you already done enough?"

She touched down next to him looking somber. She responded, "Yes. I've done enough. I'm sorry Jack. I was wrong this whole time."

"Now, wait a moment. You think after beating me up for the past 300 years, a sorry will make it all better? Because it won't! It will take a lot more to make it up to me!"

"I know! I know. I just thought that I could start with a sorry! I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused! I wish I could take it back, but I can't and I'm sorry! I'll do anything to receive your forgiveness. Anything! Your wish is my command!"

"My wish? I don't wish for anything except to have a family and that wish is coming true. However, I could use a friend. Would you like to be my friend?"

* * *

North sighed as Jack flew out of the room. He decided to give him some time to calm down before he went to talk to him to explain why he couldn't leave.

After a half hour, North went towards Jack's room and shivered at the cold that emanated from Jack's room. North frowned as he came closer. It was colder than usual. He figured Jack opened a window to help cool down, literally.

North knocked gently but didn't hear any response. North figured he was sleeping and went into the room. North looked around and saw the open window but he did not see Jack anywhere. He ran to the window and looked out. He saw a small imprint of a frosted hand on the window.

North groaned in anger. He told Jack not to leave! But he did not listen. Jack was going to be in so much trouble later!

North sighed and immediately went to his sleigh to find Jack when he saw that Jack coming back.

North went outside to greet Jack when he saw a shadow following Jack. North frowned when he recognized Mirtis. Jack landed next North and Mirtis landed next to Jack. Jack looked back at her and then faced North with a apologetic smirk on his face. North looked at Jack and said in a slow voice, "Jack, why is Mirtis with you?"

Jack looked at him with surprise saying, "Isn't it obvious? We are friends now! Isn't that right Mirtis?"

Mirtis looked at North and Jack before saying, "Yeah. We are friends now. I apologized. I realized my actions over the past 300 years were wrong and Jack suggested we be friends so I agreed."

"Jack, this is true?" North asked, looking at him.

"Of course it's true! Why would I lie. I have never ever lied. You know that North." Jack responded looking at North like he should know this already.

"Yes Jack, I know," North said exasperated, "I just wanted to double check. So, why the sudden friendship?"

"Well, Mirtis found me in Canada and said sorry and I asked why the sudden change in attitude and she said she realized she was wrong all these years and asked what she could do in return so I asked for her friendship because I never had an actual friend before," Jack answered trailing off as he reached the end, not including the part about his wish for family.

Mirtis explained more, "After my escape from Santoff Clausen, no offense by the way, I went to do my job but then I began thinking of why I always hurt Jack and figured out I never had a very good reason. I started thinking of apologizing to him and turns out, he was near me, so I went to go find him to apologize and I did and now we are here."

North looked at both of them wanting to make Jack realize it was a bad idea to be friends with a girl who beat him yearly but deflated at Jack's hopeful smile and Mirtis' nervous smile broke him down completely. "I'll allow you to be friends with her, but on a couple of conditions..."

"Aw, but North..."

"No buts, Jack! First condition: You can never hurt Jack like you did before. If I ever get a whiff of it, you're gone. Second: This is your only chance. You will never have another unless I deem it worthy. Understand, Mirtis?"

"Yes sir. I understand. Don't hurt Jack, you have no more chances. I will never hurt Jack like that again. I realize my actions were wrong and I'm willing to suffer whatever those consequences may be."

"Good. You both may go. And Jack! I would like to speak to you later about your previous escapade."

"Understood North. Let's go Mirtis! I wanna show you something I found years ago!"

Okay! Bye sir!" Mirtis waved at North. North chuckled and waved back.

* * *

**A/N: It's me! Here is your chapter! This story took a turn that I had no idea was coming. ****Though,** honestly I didn't know the ending until I wrote this but now I do! I expect the next chapter is the last one. It is the epilogue and I already began work on it! Now, I could also do some outtakes. I have an idea for at least one. They may or may not appear as a part of this story. I am not sure yet. I'll let you guys decide. If you want outtakes, tell me in the review. Also, for those who do, tell me how you would like it. To appear as part of this story, or make it another story altogether. LET ME KNOW! I would like to know your opinion. Now, Review answers! Remember, if I replied to yours through PM, it will not be here.

**Sparkle-Willow: Thanks! It's appreciated!  
LuvFiction Xxxx: Sadly, North did not do much. But, we were confronted with a new thing! Hope you enjoy.  
Mystery Girl Who Writes: I'm jealous of what I got too! It is all so awesome! I just can't hold my enthusiasm in! My excitement is still large. Plus my "party" is tomorrow. I'm going bowling with some friends. Nothing special.  
Anony mouse101: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one as well!  
Superstar7111: Thanks! Mirtis would love it, but sadly, I am terrible at creating longer chapters, so I guess Mirtis now has your soul. Hope you enjoyed your stay! (PS: That made me smile.)  
Chrisellea: Thanks!  
loubega: Thanks! Updated.  
Yami's Devil: Eh, not particularly.  
Guest: I wrote more! More is to come.**

**That's everyone! The next update, if you are extremely lucky, you might get the epilogue Sunday. But chancres are low. If not Sunday, then perhaps you will get it next Saturday. Not tomorrow, but the one after. It may not be till the Sunday following even. So, until then!**

* * *

_THE EDITOR'S NOTE:__ So if all of you guys are really lucky you will get the next chapter Sunday but we may be too busy on Sunday to finish it up and pretty much all of next week is busy because it is the week of our school play and it is hectic. We stay at the school until 830 or 900. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its unexpected turn of events._

* * *

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


	12. Epilogue

A year later...

"Come on Jack! The Guardians are waiting for us!" Mirtis yelled playfully at Jack. A year has passed since the day they became friends and they both were happier than ever.

Jack all but forgot about the 300 years he spent alone and had entirely forgiven Mirtis for the annual beatings. They were pushed to the back of both their minds. They were both due to arrive at Santoff Clausen for some reason or an other. North didn't really say why they were needed.

Jack laughed and answered, "I'm coming Mirtis! Can't you wait!"

"No, I can't! You know me! I am terribly impatient."

"I know this! Come on Let's go."

"FInally! Let's race there!"

"Okay! Loser has to hug Bunnymund!"

"That is so unfair! Bunnymund would kill me!"

"Well, you better win then!" Jack answered with a laugh and was gone, flying towards the North Pole.

Mirtis laughed, shouting, "Unfair! No head starts!"

North was standing in the Globe Room waiting for Jack and Mirtis. He invited them to the North Pole for a surprise party, they just didn't know it. Hence, the surprise. They were due to arrive any minute and all the guests were hiding behind various pieces of furniture waiting for them to arrive. Just then, North heard laughter and he grinned.

"Ha! I win! Now you have to hug Bunnymund!" Jack laughed as Mirtis came flying in, pouting with ruffled hair.

"Unfair! You had an unofficial head start!"

"SURPRISE!" Jack and Mirtis jumped and turned around and they both smiled really big at all their friends.

"North! What is this? I didn't know there was going to be a party!"

"Yeah! This is awesome!"

"Well, it has been a year since you two have been friends, and we thought that deserved a party, so we give you one. Have fun Jack, Mirtis." At North's words, music started playing and the bells that are worn by the elves could be heard.

Jack looked at Mirtis and Mirtis looked at Jack and they instantly began to party. They danced with each other and socialized and had fun. At one point, Bunnymund pulled Mirtis off to the side, asking her, "Mirtis, I love that you and Jack are friends now, but I am curious. Why did you change your mind? Why did you go from beating Jack up to being his best friend?"

"Well for at least 10 years now, there was a little voice in the back of my mind telling me it was wrong but I ignored it because I didn't want to admit it. But, after North saw me punching Jack, he took me to a room and I escaped. Once I flying away, the little voice came back and this time, I listened to it. I figured out my reasoning was stupid. I found Jack and apologized and he accepted it. Now we are friends. It's that simple."

"Okay. I just wanted to know. Thanks for being honest Mirtis. Now go have fun with Jack."

"I will. Bye, Bunny." Mirtis gave Bunny a hug.

"What was that for?" asked Bunny.

"Well, Jack and I had a race here and the loser had to hug you and I ended up losing even though Jack had an unofficial head start."

Bunny just shakes his head and goes to talk to North. Mirtis watches as Bunny walks away and goes back to Jack. The party goes on for two more hours before it begins to dwindle.

Jack is laying on a couch dozing off and Mirtis is in a chair nearby sleeping. The Guardians are chatting quietly nearby when they notice the two sleeping spirits. North smiles and lifts Jack to take him to his room and motions for Bunny to do the same with Mirtis.

Sandy sprinkles some of his golden dream dust over them while Tooth began to talk to Sandy about the Jack's and Mirtis' friendship.

North felt Jack stir slightly but the frost child soon settled down with a soft sigh. North headed to the hallway with the bedrooms knowing Bunny is following him. He reaches Jack's door and nods his head towards a black door for Bunny to put Mirtis in.

North opens Jack's light blue door and gently sets up him on his bed. Jack's hand is groping for his staff and North sets the child's staff in Jack's hands. Jack settles down on his bed.

In Mirtis' room, Bunny lays her on the covers, taking off her shoes and smoothing her hair down.

It has only been a year, but Mirtis has become a part of the family that has been created by the small group. First Jack and now Mirtis, the Guardians were more like friends who met when absolutely necessary like school friends working on a project. But now, with Jack and Mirtis, they became more of a family.

Bunny was like the big brother, North was the father and Tooth the mother while Sandy was the fun uncle. They now went on something similar to family excursions. Bunny's personal favorite excursion was the trip to Australia to show Jack a REAL kangaroo. They weren't there long because Jack started becoming faint and weak.

They also just met at Santoff Clausen every once in a while just to have a day of games to catch up with each other. Bunny was glad they formed this family. It made life so much better and so much more fun for everyone. He was glad they had Jack and Mirtis. They made life better.

Jack slowly awoke and stretched like a cat. He blinked sluggishly and looked around noticing he wasn't on the couch anymore. He smiled softly knowing either North or Bunnymund took him to his room.

He laughed at a memory that came back to him. Him and Mirtis were hiding behind one of Bunny's giant stone guard eggs planning to push him into one of his dye rivers when instead, Mirtis was pushed in who decided Jack needed to join in the fun.

It took Jack weeks to get the purple dye off his pale skin and he was mad for a little bit but got over it when he began to splash Mirtis and then it as war. They even got Bunny to join in and it was a grand time. Jack drifts back to sleep, smiling.

Tooth went to check on Jack and Mirtis and saw them fast asleep still. She remembered a time when Mirtis and Jack were hanging around Tooth Palace and remembered the party they managed to start. They had the mini teeth play music while they danced with each other. They would do elaborate spins and twirls and jack would pick Mirtis. They were great dancers. She loved watching them when they danced. They don't dance often, but when they do, they go to the expert level. They did all the moves including flips, spins, twists, turns, jumps, and slides and they did it in such a fluid way that it was like they've been doing it for years. She knows they haven't but she's glad Jack has a friend.

(LINE BREAK) (LINE BREAK) (LINE BREAK) (LINE BREAK) (LINE BREAK)

North sat in his office making an ice sculpture when he was reminded of the time that Jack and Mirtis helped North come up with ideas.

Mirtis was actually really good at carving the ice and Jack just created the basics with his staff and added the details with the ice tools. Mirtis carved a beautiful doll and Jack created a statue of the Guardians and Mirtis.

North loved the detail he was able to put into it. North still had them. Every once in a while, they would come back and make another sculpture. North always let them. He always kept them and stored them. It really made him feel like a father to the two young spirits.

He loved that he was considered the father of the family they formed. He has always wanted children but could never have any because he never found anyone. The humans said there was a Mrs. Claus but that was a myth. He was proud of his new family.

Mirtis slowly woke up in her room at Santoff Clausen. She knew she fell asleep and was glad she was moved. She knew it was Bunnymund who moved her because of her powers as a spirit. She always knows who is near her. She has a lot of enemies and she likes knowing who is nearby.

She smiled as she remembered a game she played with Bunnymund once. She was visiting Bunny without Jack for once and Bunny was curious but didn't question it. She asked him to play a game with her and he agreed to her surprise. She recommended Monopoly and so the game began.

It went on for 7 hours and they played by the official rules. In the end, Mirtis won with 14 properties, the utilities and the railroads. Bunny had kept landing on her St. James hotel and she noticed every single time.

Bunny went bankrupt, Mirtis cheered and began to happy dance. She waved her arms, turned in a circle, did a flip, and turned in another circle. Bunny was shaking his head and was starting to pick up the game. Mirtis ended her dance and came to help. Once the game was picked up, Bunny held out his hand and said, "Good game, mate."

Mirtis responded, "I know right." holding her hand out as well and they shook in mutual game ending rights. "Well, see ya Bunny. I've got a job to do." Once she said this, she flew away.

Mirtis smiled at the memory. She had a great time playing with Bunny. Then she left and when she came back with Jack, they were closer, she could tell. She loved Jack as a friend and brother and Bunny was like her big brother. Sandy was a great uncle, Tooth made a great mother figure and North a great father figure. Mirtis was glad she was a part of this family.

At times, she felt they only put up with her because of Jack but she was proven wrong when she played that game of Monopoly. Nobody ever mentioned her job though. They knew it was necessary to guide the children but they never wanted to think about the innocent lives lost.

However in reality, they knew it was adults who were to blame. They hurt the kids a little too much, and that was the call for Mirtis. She always felt sorry for the littlest ones, they had hardly lived yet she was called for them and she answered, or else the child would lose themselves in the tunnel and would be lost in the passage between life and death, creating ghosts.

Ghosts were not good for a variety of reasons. Not only did they catch attention of the humans, but it meant she did not complete her assignment proper. Of course, she could not get all her children done, so she had to pick and choose which ones needed her the most. She sighed as she felt a child who was near death because of an upset parent. She went to the window and flew away to the child.

Jack was wide awake now and was playing around in the globe room, bothering the yetis, freezing the elves, and causing general mischief. North was smiling and Bunnymund was watching silently from his place near the fireplace.

Tooth was gone by now, back at Tooth Palace to direct her mini fairies and to go on a couple of runs herself. Before they knew it, Jack roped them into playing a game with him. Just before they started, Mirtis was back and she played with them too. They were going to play The Game of Life.

It was a blast. Jack won the game with two million dollars and Bunny lagged behind with only twenty thousand dollars. The night ended with warmth and laughter. After all, they were a family.

* * *

**A/N: Well my friends, this is the end of this story. I even made it long for you. This chapter is 2,070 words. That is one reason it took me so long. That and I was busy and I just run out of time! Anyhow, that's the end. I may or may not post another story or outtakes or something. If you want more, tell me. Anyhow, time for review replies and answers.**

**Anony mouse101: Yes I'm alive! Thanks for your you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy the conclusion.  
Night-Fury1: Yes he does indeed. Yeah she was, but she knows better now and is best friends! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
LuvFiction Xxxx: Don't worry. Mirtis is done. (Or is she...)  
Guest: Indeed. Neither am I. Every once in a while, I'll expet something and I'll freak out. Thanks and hope you enjoyed the epilogue.  
Chrisellea: They are friends indeed. Hope you enjoyed it.  
Unknown: It was pretty cheesy but I hope this chapter made it a bit less cheesy. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!  
Isen-Vinter: I hope this chapter explains her change in mood more accurately. I realize I could have done better, ut the idea struck and I thought it was good and THE EDITOR agreed with me, so, I wrote it. Believe me, my thoughts are way more complex but they never come out how I want them to. Plus, Jack would never freeze her. He is a happy and fun spirit. Not one who is angry and vengeful. Either way, thanks for reviewing! I loved reading your opinion and I look forward to reviews like yours. Hope this chapter suits your fancy!**

**Sorry this chapter is so late! I meant to post it last night but my dad came and sent me to bed so I couldn't get to it till I got home from school. But here it is! The final chapter to this wonderful story that many of you have enjoyed or perhaps despised. I don't particularly care. You read it and that makes me happy! I may or may not write more for this fandom or might write another. We'll see. Allons-y!**

* * *

_THE EDITOR'S NOTE: So here it is. The final chapter of your single most favorite story of all the time in the wobbly wobbly fandom of time. I sincerely hope you enjoyed the story immensely. Allons-y!_


End file.
